


Go Home, Tell of My Arrival [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Communication Failure, Developing Relationship, Jossed, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Post Season 3 AU, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Threesome - F/M/M, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:24:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6607276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Six months ago, Audrey went away. Nathan sent Duke away. And the Troubles went away.<br/>Except for Nathan’s."<br/>[Spoilers for S3, no S4 spoilers.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Home, Tell of My Arrival [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Go Home, Tell of My Arrival](https://archiveofourown.org/works/965061) by [BlackEyedGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackEyedGirl/pseuds/BlackEyedGirl). 



Length: 02:25:17 | [mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/go%20home.mp3) (right click and and save as)  



End file.
